Ser Croft
by SniperCT
Summary: Lara Croft, the daughter of the fallen General Croft has been the personal protection for Princess Nishimura since she was old enough to hold a sword. She's always at her side, no matter how awkward it gets. But war has come to the kingdom, and the gates have fallen. She must protect her charge at all costs. Fantasy AU. Mystery, courtly intrigue, invading armies!
1. Reflections

It was an unlikely friendship between a princess and the daughter of the General. While Samantha was raised to be a proper lady, I was raised to follow in my father's footsteps. My sword became an extension of my arm, my armor like a second skin. My mother was skilled with the bow and it was through her that I excelled in that, as well.

But we were lonely children. Sam was royalty and her parents were busy with affairs of state. My own father spent most of his time away at war. My mother often accompanied him. It was a time where more and more women were being drafted into the army as the supply of men dwindled. The barbarians must be kept at bay. I remember a conversation my parents had. I wasn't supposed to hear it but I eavesdropped anyway.

"_They're just people like us. No different and no worse, thrown to the sword because their king and our king do not like each other._"

Dangerous words and I often wondered if they were what led to his death.

Sam and I kept each other company. I suppose it was allowed because I curbed her more self-destructive tendencies. Eventually she realized just how serious her position was. One day she will rule this kingdom, and she needed to be ready for that. This had the dual effect of making her work harder to learn the ins and outs of the court, and making her act wilder when she wanted to have fun. There are now three Sams. The one that acts out and has fun, the one that tries so very hard to live up to her father's expectations, and the one that only I'm allowed to see.

And I see a lot of Sam. As soon as I showed aptitude with a sword I was placed as her personal guard. I can go places no one else is allowed to with her, making me a constant source of protection - and supervision. I'm conflicted about it. On the one hand, I'm good enough to go to the front to defend my people. I want to. Part of me needs to. I remember, though, the stories that Conrad Roth, Captain of the guard and my father's dearest friend used to tell me. Still tells me.

About how terrible war was, and what a body looks like when it's been mutilated by a sword. I would flinch and he'd tell me I wasn't ready. I hate that. I'm ready. I know I am. But I'm here just guarding the princess and it chafes at me.

But I love seeing her. I love knowing her life is in my hands. I love being able to talk to her, watch her, listen to the sound of her breathing while she sleeps. I love _her_ and I'd protect her with my life.

The realization hit me so suddenly that it felt like the air was knocked from my lungs. Yet it also came like a slow understanding. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Sam was in the royal bath, and the sight of her skin glistening with wetness only served to drive home my epiphany. The benefit of us both being girls was that I could guard her even here. She no longer allowed people to help her bathe but still insisted I stay with her. But now I'd caught myself staring. How many other times had I stared without realizing it?

My armor felt heavy and uncomfortable, like I was standing in the sun. I turned my head away, eyeing the window instead, even though the odds of someone scaling three stories weren't very high.

"Lara?"

"Yes, your highness?" I was certain my voice sounded strained. She'd climbed out of the tub, affording me a view I'd always tried to ignore until now. The heat inside my armor was unbearable.

"Sam. It's Sam when we're alone, remember? Could you get me my robe?"

"Of course." My response was automatic. I pick up the robe and slide it over her shoulders. Much more slowly than necessary.

She turned and leaned against my chest, so that my arms were around her shoulders. Rapping her knuckles on my chestplate she gave a little sigh. "I hate this thing. I don't like it between us."

Right this moment I'm grateful for it. I can _never_ reveal these feelings. If I was lucky they'd just _exile_ me.

"Take it off." Sam gave me her most stubborn pout, but I shook my head.

"I can't. How can I protect you if I'm defenseless?" It was a half-truth and one she caught me on almost immediately.

"You're better in lighter armor and you don't even need to wear that stuff inside the castle, let alone my chambers. You just favor it because it adds bulk and makes you feel like you're one of the men. You fight better without it."

And before I could tell her to stop, the Princess had unlatched my armor and it had fallen to the ground at our feet. It was a relief as it had kept the heat in but now I was exposed and vulnerable. It was a disconcerting feeling. When she put her arms around me and leaned against me I feared I would forget how to breath. My gauntlets joined the breastplate and I cradled her with my bare hands.

"You're burning up," she murmured. "We should return to my bed chambers it's cooler in there."

Gods, if only she knew. I let her lead me through the door to the rest of her chambers, not trusting my voice to betray me. The front of my tunic is damp, and I pause to remove my boots and the rest of my armor. She's right, it's too bulky for me, but I might as well be naked.

When I look up she's looking at me. "Your highness?"

"Tomorrow we'll get you fitted for leather armor." That's just like her, to decide to do something, and I don't argue. Not when she uses that tone. Certainly not when that robe clings to every curve, sticking to her body from how damp she is. I long to hold her, not knowing where these feelings come from or if they'd just always been there.

I picked my sword up and started towards the door to my adjoining room. Since I was required to be so close, her old handmaiden's room had been given to me. I miss my old room. I miss the privacy as I'm sure Sam does as well. It took a miracle, but I managed to avert my eyes when she took the robe off to get into bed.

The gods are cruel though. Or maybe the princess was, because her voice stopped me. "Lara, I don't want to be alone tonight."

With a sigh, I returned to the chair, still trying to avoid looking at the princess. I can hear her shifting around in the sheets, and then her feet padded across the floor. Sam was standing in front of me. The moonlight made her skin gleam.

I was tugged to my feet and before I could regain my senses, Sam had me in bed with her. She lay with her head resting on my shoulder. I kept my hand very still on her hip, my other fingers digging into her sheets. Her hand slid under the hem of my shirt on my stomach, just an inch or so in.

Sleep didn't come easily.


	2. Reactions

Once it started, I became powerless to resist. For three weeks I held her at night, and she slept restfully. At first I barely slept a wink, but gradually I became accustomed to it, and sleep came easier. Always light, always awake at the slightest provocation, but I could still sleep.

We settled into this routine. It was the same as always, but night after night she'd pull me into her bed. Her hand always seemed to find some scar from a training accident, or to tread dangerously beneath the hem of my tunic. I want to beg her to keep going but I always stayed silent, betrayed only by the subtle changes in my breathing.

Once a week Roth volunteered to keep guard over her during the day, and I gain a few hours to visit with friends or go into the city that lay sprawled around the castle. I don't mind. It's usually just a day in the court which was pretty boring, though lately I kept seeing the generals whispering amongst themselves. I had my suspicions the war wasn't going as good as they want us to know. How can it be, when we're sending our sons and daughters to die?

But I took the time off. It's breathing room from my improper feelings for Sam, but as I walked through the streets I couldn't get my mind off of her. She knew. She _has_ to know. She's not as innocent as she feigns around her mother. Gods, but she's told me the bawdiest joke I'd ever heard.

Her birthday was coming up. What do you get a princess, anyway? I've asked myself that every year, and every year I get her something to help her learn her way as a ruler. Last year a book on military tactics. Some day she might be called upon to lead us into war. Now that was a scary thought!

This year was different, of course. I wanted something to express what she meant to me, but I couldn't get anything that might hint that my affections were anything other than friendly. I pause in front of a stall. What if I _did_ get her something romantic? Or at least a little bit borderline. If she reacted badly I could say that I hadn't understood and if she reacted well...

Gods, what was I thinking? I couldn't possibly court the _princess_ of our realm. For all that I dressed like a man, I still wasn't one.

I looked back towards the castle, and that's when the alarms sounded. I rushed towards the wall and climb my way up to the top to see what was coming. Stretching as far as I could see was an army. How had they gotten this close and we'd not known? What had happened to the army that was supposed to _stop_ them. I had to get back to Sam.

Running pell mell along the wall, I charge as fast as I can towards the castle. I'm near a side entrance when the sound of the city gate collapsing reached my ears. As soon as I'm inside, I bring down the barricade for that entrance and then bolt through the castle, stopping only long enough to grab my sword. Sam and Roth met me halfway to the throne room and I threw my arms around her without a second's thought.

"No time for that." Roth thrusted my bow into my hand. The sounds of battle have already entered the castle. We shared a look as the first of the intruders entered the corridor. On reflex I send an arrow into this throat. A shift occured inside me and I froze, watching as the blood pooled under him on the castle floor.

Roth shook my shoulder and I snapped out of it. There more were more of the soldiers, too many of them for the both of us to take on, but he shoved me towards the stairs. "I've got this. Get her out of here."

"Roth-"

"Go! Now!"

It was an order and one I had to obey. I took the stairs three at a time, yanking Sam behind me. I simply don't allow myself to panic. I don't know what they would do if they found the Princess. I have to keep her alive.

When we were children we spent so much time up here, hiding amongst rows of armors and behind heavy curtains. I'd always had a knack for discovery and there were probably miles of hidden tunnels in the castle walls. We ran towards one of our childhood hiding places.

"My parents! We have to get to my parents!" Sam turned to reopen the secret door but I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

"My job is to protect you. If we try to go for them the enemy will only capture or kill you. Reyes will protect them. We have to rely on her." Her protests make my heart ache. I know the pain of loss, I know the empty nights where your mother no longer visits. But I don't let Sam go.

This tunnel opened onto the rear wall. I darted forward and knocked an arrow into the string of my bow. A soldier went down, clearing our path. I have to fight an urge to vomit over the edge of the wall. Instead, I pulled Sam carefully, trying to keep us both down. The tide of the battle had turned against us, if we'd even had it to begin with. The Princess's hand tightened in my own. I drew upon that to fuel my resolve.

Between us and the safest exit from the castle stood a tall knight in steel armor.


	3. Retreat

The Knight wielded a sword that was as big as the princess. With all that armor and with the size of that weapon, the first instinct is to think that he moved slow. That instinct would be wrong. When he swung, he used the weight of the sword to increase his momentum. Each swing was faster and faster and the only thing I could do was dodge and move back while looking for an opening. I just needed him to overextend himself, and when he did I moved inside his reach and drove my sword into his throat.

The blood that spurted out was warm and red, coating my gloves and spraying my face. I could taste it in my mouth and spit it out as I stepped away from his still convulsing body.

I looked up at the princess, who was staring at me with a profoundly sick expression on her face. It broke my heart, but there was no time to talk about it. "Quickly."

I led her down off the wall. Near the back of the castle was an ancient gate. The mechanism to open it had long ago rusted shut, but a pair of curious girls had once found a way to squeeze through. Sam would have no problem, and if I pushed my gear out first, I would be able to follow.

I'd left bloody prints on the Princess's arm and it doesn't sit well with me. I didn't allow myself to think about it. Later, perhaps. Once I took stock of my gear I grabbed her wrist and started to lead her away from the castle. The path was treacherous, and it led down to the sea. From there was a long stretch of rocky beach before we could climb back up.

We walked in silence and I kept checking behind us for any sign of pursuit. Smoke was rising from the castle as faded into the distance. Keep moving. We had to keep moving. I forced Sam to climb up away from the ocean and we barely had time to catch our breath before a soldier on horseback snatched her away from me. I drew my bow and aimed. When I loosed the arrow it was as though I could feel my breath go with it.

It lodged into the man's back. The horse slowed and I was able to catch up a few minutes later. I pulled Sam down and hugged her. She was shaking, her breathing rapid and panicked. "I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Lara, how can you-" I held up my finger, then knelt before her.

"On my life I will defend you. I will be the shield at your back, I will be the sword in your hand, I will be the arrow in your quiver." I pulled off my gloves and with a flash of motion, I sliced my hand with my knife. I squeeze my blood into the grass before her. Though I was sworn to her by my oaths as a Knight, I had needed to swear my blood to her. The Princess somehow claimed my heart, and each beat was hers now.

I looked up into her tear stained face, and stood. "We need to find a safe place before dark. We've a horse now."

It takes some time, but I stripped any signs of the horse's ownership from his tack. There was money and some supplies which would come in handy, but for now I helped the princess onto the stallion's back and then guided them towards the foothills. We walked in silence. The events of the day played on loop in my mind. The attack and how quickly the gates had fallen. They'd known exactly where to go and exactly where to strike. I didn't know much about their General, Mathias. He was ruthless and cunning, and had a reputation as a bloodthirsty zealot.

I didn't tell Sam, but I was sure her parents were dead and if they were, Reyes was dead. Roth had probably fallen as well. I didn't know if the rest of the guard was alive. I didn't know anything and that was enough to make my stomach crawl around inside of me. I needed some place to rest. To wash the blood off of me. Roth… gods he had been right. I wasn't ready.

The Princess was quiet, which was a bad sign. I couldn't get her to talk even though I tried and eventually I gave up. She had to worry over her family. I didn't blame her for not looking at me. I wouldn't look at me either, not after what I'd had to do.

The sun was setting as we found a stream at the base of the mountains. It emptied into a pool. We could get water from the stream and bathe ourselves in the pool. I'd never been so happy to see water. I tie the horse up and help Sam down. I want to get my armor off and scrub my hands and face, but she should go first.

"Princess…why don't you clean up. I'll set up camp."

She looked at me, then walked over and undid the clasps on my armor. "I'm going to clean you up too."

I started to protest but she silenced me with a glare. Her eyes were tired and sad, but determined. My shoulders fell and I sighed. If it made her feel better I could deal with some indignity. We were safe here. "Fine. But I'm going to keep my sword close."


	4. Impure

The water was cold and made goosebumps rise on my skin, but it felt good. The adrenaline was wearing off, and I watched the blood wash into the water like a red fog. I dunked myself under the water to clean my face, and I stayed under for as long as I could hold my breath before surfacing. That was better. I felt a little more human again.

The Princess slipped in behind me and the feel of her skin against my own drove me to distraction. I could feel her hands move across my back, gentle and prodding. Her voice should be quiet but it was loud to my ears since every one my senses was alert. "Stay still."

She poured water with her hands down my back and washed at me with them. The water was suddenly less cold and I had to use all my training to keep my breathing even. All my training failed me when I felt her breath on the back of my neck.

I'd always heard the other guards joking about their conquests, in lurid detail. Perhaps the mechanics might be different, but I could very well see myself turning and having my way with the Princess. Her hands slid around and started to rub and wash at my stomach. I dug my nails so hard into my palm that I reopened the cut from earlier. The pain helped me focus. Away from Sam's body. How soft it was, how warm she was.

"S-Sam. I can take care of this from here. I think I'm...thank you for…"

Sam stepped around me. She was breathtaking in the pale moonlight. I tilted my head back to look at the sky as she continued to wash me. "You should...you should wash yourself." I wanted to ask to wash her, return this kindness, but my motivation was entirely selfish.

"You can take care of me when I'm done, Lara." Sam took my hand and washed the cut from my oath. I chewed on my lip to disguise my discomfort, but at least I wasn't thinking about all the things I'd overheard from the other soldiers. And gods, people were dead, people we loved were probably among them and I can't control the way my body reacted to her. I felt guilty.

"All done! Remember when you had to accompany Ser Roth on his trip? I kept myself busy by spending time in the healing houses. Since neither of you were around to show me how to use a sword I wanted to…" She tralied off, and I forced myself to look at her.

Her eyes were large and full of emotion. It left a hard feeling in the back of my throat. She encircled me with her arms. "I wanted to be able to help you some day, if you ever needed it. I thought…"

It felt like gravel in my throat, this emotion that welled up inside of me. "Thank you."

She stepped back and turned. I only had the one hand I could use to wash her. I take a moment to inspect the area around us with my eyes and ears before I touch her. She sighed and leaned back against my hand. I knew I was taking advantage of her. My washing was more like caressing, and before long I was pressed flush against her back, spooning her in the water while my hand roamed across her stomach and legs. She hugged my other hand to her chest while I pressed my face against the back of her head.

It was too much. Too much. I wanted to _kiss_ her. More than anything, even the fantasies I'd indulged in, I wanted to kiss her. I pulled away. The air between us felt like ice as I waded to the shore and out of the water. This was dangerous in so many ways, not the least of which was being caught off guard. I needed to get Sam to some place safer. Some shelter or an ally. Until we got word from the castle, she was the heir to the realm. I watched the distant fires and duty told me I had to protect her.

But I turned to look at her as she came out of the water, and I knew it was more than duty. It's friendship, and it's love. I folded her into my arms before I could think better of it, and I whispered into her hair. "Sam...I know everything has happened so fast today. But I'm here for you as your friend, too. Never forget that."

Her fingers dug into my shoulder, and I held her while she cried her heart out. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't allow myself to feel those feelings. I couldn't allow myself to think such improper thoughts. And I needed time to grieve too. To plan. To think to...I just needed _time_.

But I needed to sleep, if only for a few hours. It seemed like I hardly slept at all when I finally did wake. Sam was curled up with her head on my shoulder. The sun hadn't risen yet and I gently shook the Princess awake. "We need to start moving, Princess."

The face she gave me was grouchy, but I shake her again. "_Sam_!"

"...that's more like it." She sat up and stretched, before I helped her to her feet. "Gods, I probably look horrible, don't I. Some princess."

The most beautiful princess, I thought, but I didn't say that out loud. I needed to remember my place and her place in relation to me. "You look fine. We might need to muss you up a little to keep people from becoming suspicious. Can you get the horse ready while I clear the camp?" Sam loved horses. It was one of the few things that let her leave the castle before now, so I knew she'd happily help.

I did my best to obscure our presence, but with the sun rising we had to get moving. I climbed up behind Sam, but she didn't let me take the reins. She turned to wink, then had us take off at a gallop. Several miles to the north there was a town, and that would be our destination to restock, resupply and get news about the war.

I let myself inhale the scent of Sam's hair and the horse, and wish that things could go back to the way they were. Just for a moment. I couldn't let myself be selfish again.


	5. A Man Named Roth

Paranoid, I made sure that we skipped several towns. I wanted distance between us and the castle, and having some travel wear on our clothing helped with our cover as refugees. We were dusty and dirty again by the time we rode into a medium sized town. It was a trading hub in a central part of the Kingdom, and we were not the first refugees to make our way there. The two inns were both mostly full, and I could only secure a small room with a single bed. Fate was conspiring against me, I thought. But it was better than drawing attention to ourselves.

I was reluctant to leave the princess alone in the room, but I had to gather information. We were also in dire need of supplies. The tavern downstairs was somber. It should have been rowdy but no one was in the mood to celebrate. I perched myself on a stool and ordered something, content to listen while drinking.

The enemy had conquered the castle in less than a day. Worse, the king and queen were both dead. I strained to hear anything about the Princess.

"She's missin', I hear." One gruff voice said.

Another chimed in. "They say the captain o'the guard cut down a hundred men afore his head were separated from his shoulders."

"It were two 'undred an' three," Someone else interjected. "An' 'e weren't be'eaded. 'e killed another sixteen men fore 'e tripped o'er 'is own innards!"

Bile rose up in my throat and the world span dangerously. I gripped the edge of the bar and stared into my drink until the sensation passed. _Roth!_ All around me, these men spun more elaborate and spectacular deaths for my mentor. He would have loved this. I was sure that the Roth's Last Stand was going to go down in legend, and the thought helped with my grief. I did nothing to dissuade anyone from their stories. It was a bad time, and we all needed something to hold onto as our nation crumbled.

Sam's voice startled me out of the reverie. She'd changed into breeches and a dusty grey tunic. To me she was still the most beautiful woman in all the ten kingdoms, but she didn't look like a princess. Her voice rose up above the din as she made up a song. "Tell me 'bout the man named Roth, a great big bear of a man they say. He stood so tall against the coming dark and a hundred men fell that day."

A gruff voice barked out. "Let me tell ya 'bout that man named Roth, tall as a bear and with twice the girth. They say he cut down a hundred men that day, and spit in Death's eye while he laughed with mirth."

One by one, everyone in the tavern joined in, making the song up as they went. Sam came over and leaned against the table next to me. I looked at her, shaking my head and too emotional to speak about what she'd started. She nudged my shoulder and tapped my throat. She wanted me to sing. Oh no. I shook my head. "Sam, I…"

"Lara."

Sighing, I waited for a gap in the singing before I joined. "You never want to fight against the man named Roth, I've seen first hand his fury and wrath. But beneath the iron and fire lay a gen~tle soul, but tell that to his face and earn a new arsehole."

The tavern erupted into laughter and I felt immeasurably better. Sam leaned in, dangerously close, and whispered one last verse in my ear. "The man named Roth's legend is done. He passed down his sword though he had no son. Steel-forged in fire and with unerring aim, one day soon we'll be singing Lara's name."

"Sam, you're ridiculous," I said, smiling at her through slightly watery eyes. I suppose she'd have to come with me while I get supplies, but I didn't really mind. My smile faltered a little. "I have news about the castle."

"Later." Her fingers dug into my arm and she gave me a desperate look. Later then. I can let her have her hope for awhile longer. So I stood and took her hand.

"I want to get some supplies before the bulk of the refugees arrive. We need clothing, food, blankets and I want to get you a weapon." Sam had never been adept with a sword, but hand her a knife and she could be deadly. Reyes had discovered nearly to her peril when trying to teach the Princess how to hold a sword.

The Princess nodded her head and stuck close to me. "Do you think anyone will recognize us?"

"It's not likely. But keep your head down anyway." We had no royal seals visible on our persons, or any other sign that we were anything more than two traveling companions. I was glad I didn't have my armor. A woman knight would certainly be questioned. The last thing I needed was accusations of desertion. Or worse, being drafted into the defence. Sam was the priority. The heir to the throne was in my care and if we were to have ten kingdoms again instead of nine, then she had to survive.

I told myself that was the only reason my fingers were so tight in hers as we walked to the market. I told myself it's not because she was the only thing I had left in the world. I didn't need her to keep me going. She was not my reason. Except she was.


	6. Making Changes

Our second day there I secured another horse and enough provisions to last us a week. Our funds were lower than I'd like and merchants were pricing up their wares to obscene levels. Under normal circumstances I had enough authority to do something about it. I can be intimidating when I need to be, but doing or saying anything would only draw attention to the Princess.

Even staying here too long was dangerous. The enemy likely had spies and scouts scouring the countryside for us. Even if the townsfolk were on our side we'd only bring hurt down on them. We needed to further disguise ourselves. We'd started with our names. Amelia for myself, after my mother, and Amanda for Sam, after one of the ladies at court.

"Lara, what are you doing?"

Sam distracted me from my musings, her voice stern. I was staring into my reflection in my shield. I looked up at her, at the way she was sitting on the bed, hair rolling off of her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. It was black as a raven's feather and I took secret pleasure in it's texture. It was with great willpower that I said, "We need to cut your hair."

The princess's hands went for her hair and she gave me a look. "No! My mother would have….would have had...kittens." She lowered her head. I got up and sat next to her, resting my hand on her leg.

"I know it hurts, and I know how much of your identity is in your hair. That's why we need to cut it. If it were short then it would be a great deal harder for someone to recognize us."

She looked up at me, then reached over to stroke her fingers through my pony-tail. "Are you going to cut your hair too?" She sounded distressed at the prospect, and reluctantly I take her hand out of my hair.

"Yes, it's recognizable, too."

Nodding, the Princess drew a dagger from within her dress. "Then let me. Someone has to make sure you don't look uneven." Her voice shook, but the blade didn't. I give her a reassuring smile. She stroked my hair again. "There will be less for me to touch."

My response was unexpectedly flirtatious, "It only means I'll feel your hand more." My cheeks suddenly burned, but Sam didn't comment on that. She dropped my tail onto my lap and rubbed her fingers into my much lighter scalp.

"Hey, you're right! Maybe short hair won't be so bad after all." I couldn't really hear her over the rush of blood from my head or how quickly my heart was beating. It didn't seem to matter how much emotional distance I tried to put between us, Sam broke down my walls like a battering ram. The only way I was going to be able to bury my feelings was by putting physical distance between us. Which was impossible right now.

"Nnng…" I swallowed a groan and jumped to my feet, nearly spilling the princess over in the process. I couldn't breath. It was far too stifling in this room. I wiped sweaty palms on my trousers and picked up my own knife. I gave myself a moment to catch my breath, then pointed my dagger at at her. "Your hair now."

I'm sure that I must have looked like a wild woman, with my hair spiked in every direction and my skin flushed. Sam propped herself up on her elbows, her own face flushing as she stared at me. "You can do _whatever_ you want, Lara."

Mumbling an oath to myself, I reached down to help her sit up, then positioned myself behind her. Stroking her hair did little to quench the fire inside my belly, but this would be the last time I got to touch it like this. Quietly, I told her. "I'm going to cut it to your shoulders."

"As long as I look cute," she replied, breathlessly.

I wasn't stupid. Unused to romance or attraction, certainly, but not stupid. I'd seen her flirt in court and the way she'd looked at me earlier… well it had hurt. I could not have her. It would be cruel to both of us to pretend otherwise. "I promise you you'll look cute."

"Good. I depend on you, you know." She touched my foot, squeezing it, her skin cool against my own. I ignored it and focused on reducing the weight on Sam's head. Better her hair than her skull. When it was done I brushed my fingers against the nape of her neck, then kissed the back of her head. She depended on me, but I depended on her, too.

There came a knock at the door. Holding the dagger flush against the inside of my wrist, I got up and cautiously opened it. A blonde girl stood in the hall, hair in a messy set of braids and skin flushed from running. She was probably a little younger than Sam, with large eyes and freckles on her cheeks. "The army is marching. The vanguard will be in town by noon tomorrow."

"Thank you, miss. " I pressed a gold coin into her palm and then closed the door. Sam was giving me a concerned look and I waved it off. "I paid her to tell me of any news from the front. We need to pack and leave before the rest of the town becomes aware that something is wrong."

She got off the bed and threw our hair into the hearth. I nodded my approval as I pulled on our packs and retrieved my weapons. "After you, my lady."

Sam rolled her eyes, then leaned up on her toes to kiss my cheek. Her lips lingered, and then in a sweep of her dress she was out the door.

"Shit." My face burned as I chased after her, but I decided I'd face down that army for another kiss if I had to.

The blonde girl was waiting with three horses. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that's safe," I started to say, but Sam elbowed me. Sighing, I added, "However it is more safe than staying here could ever be."

In short order we had our supplies stowed. I made sure that I took up the rear, letting the other two women stay ahead of me so that I could always know where they were. I caught snippets of their conversation despite my attention being drawn to the smoke rising behind us.

"So what's your name?"

"Natla," the girl said. She had a melodic way of speaking. "Thank you for letting me tag along."

"Well we couldn't leave you like that!" Sam replied. There was more cheer than our circumstances warranted, and I knew that Sam was trying to ignore the loss of her parents.

Kicking my horse faster, I caught up to them. "Less chit-chat, we need to move faster."

The blonde's laugh grated on my nerves. Her words were right on the mark. "Someone's jealous."

I don't want to give Natla the satisfaction of looking in her direction, but I just know that girl was going to be trouble.


	7. Ashes

We'd been traveling for three days. I had to push us more and more each day. We had to get to the border, seek refuge with an ally. Then Sam would be safe and we could decide what to do next. But my pace was too much for Sam and Natla, and I called for a halt. The horses were watered at a stream, and I set about making supper while the princess and Natla conversed. I kept an ear out, but she wasn't sharing anything potentially dangerous. Sam was just being friendly.

In truth, I was grateful for Natla's presence. It served to distract me from the princess and emotions towards her. With the tavern maid around I couldn't make any new mistakes with Sam. It was easier to control myself.

While the princess washed up the stream, I gave Natla a bowl and sat down near her. My eyes kept close watch on my charge. I never wanted to let her out of my sight, though I knew she needed her privacy.

"You're in love with her," Natla said. Her statement was so sudden that I nearly choked on my stew. The blonde smiled, her lips curving up and in the growing twilight it gave her an almost sinister air. But when I recovered, she looked perfectly normal.

Swallowing, I managed to croak out, "You're merely seeing things. She's my dearest friend, like a sister. In these dangerous times I have to look out for her."

"Mm," she murmured. The sound sent chills down my spine, and it wasn't entirely an unpleasant experience. "Yet you watch her even when you've no need. Your eyes are hungry and you wear your desire on your sleeve."

My eyes hardened as I glared at her. "You misinterpret what you see."

Natla's laugh rang out through our camp. "Maybe I do. It just reminds me of someone I knew once, and how happy he was when he finally had who he wanted. Such happiness is often fleeting. You really need to take advantage of it before it all turns to ash. We're already so close to that, aren't we?"

Gods, if Natla could notice this, had others? Was I putting Sam in danger through the mere fact I loved her? My knuckles were white around my bowl when Sam sat down next to me. I stiffened when her leg brushed mine and Natla gave me that damnable smile again. I started to turn her words around in my head, about losing things before they turn to ash. But if I said or did the wrong thing, I'd lose my princess anyway, and that was as good as any fire.

I slept fitfully that night, my dreams haunted by an endless stream of soldiers. They came for me in twos and threes, trying to wrestle Sam from my grasp and I cut them down like trees. Screaming like a berseker. Soon I was bathed in blood and craving more.

Sam startled me awake in the early morning light. Staring into her eyes I relaxed my grip on my knife and gently moved my hand through her short hair. She looked striking this way. Beautiful and impish. Her hand pressed to my cheek. "You were thrashing in your sleep, and you're holding me a little tightly. No, don't stop. Lara..."

Her hand slid down my neck and her fingers started to unlace my tunic. I didn't dare breathe. Her eyes held mine. I was spellbound and her hand closed around my breast as she kissed me. It felt like my heart was stolen as Sam let out a sweet whimper. I must have forgotten everything but the taste and smell of my princess. She was aggressive and needy but she was always bold, ready to leap into something new with nary a moment's hesitation. Her fingers danced across my skin, and she wasn't the only one delighting in the exploration of touch. I fumbled at her laces and buttons, knowing that I should stop this, but unable to.

Gasping her name, I opened my eyes. Instead of eyes the color of earth, I was staring into green emeralds. Natla pushed me onto the back and climbed on top of me, pinning me by my shoulders. "Ashes, Lara. _Ashes_."

Jerking awake, I bit my tongue to fight back the scream. My skin is drenched in sweat and I can almost still feel Sam's… or Natla's… fingers between my legs.

Starting to cool down as the heat is sapped by the chill air, I tried to come to terms with my dream. Natla looked up from where she stood watch, and looked at me quizzically but I couldn't look her in the eye. Instead, I get up and hastily move towards the stream. I was thirsty and I need to cool myself down faster than the air would let me. This feeling of frustration is like an old annoying friend by now, though unease settled inside my mind.

Scooping up some water in my palms, I dribbled it over my face and then down my front. It helped, if only a little. There'd been something strange about that dream and I was going to get to the bottom of it.


	8. Burdens

It didn't take long for Natla and Sam to get ready the next day, and I'd already been ready for hours. Sleep after that dream just hadn't been an option. I was beginning to feel antsy. We were not moving fast enough. There were likely assassins combing the country for us and the longer we took the greater danger Sam would be in.

Then her horse was spooked by a snake. In it's panic it broke it's leg. When I put it down Natla made Sam look away and we ended up losing several hours by the time I hauled Sam up behind me. "We're still several days from our allies, and we're likely to run into other refugees, or bandits "

And all I had was my sword, a bow, and the company of two non-combatants, one of whom couldn't know I'm actually a knight.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, if your skill is a match for the quality of your weapons." Natla's voice was sweet and unassuming, but I cursed inwardly. Both weapons were exceptionally high quality, and I resolved to do something to disguise that the next time we made camp.

The three of us fell silent as the sun passed over head. It was uncomfortably warm with Sam pressed against me, but I didn't have the heart to make space between us. Not after what happened with her ho. Ahead lay a fork in the road. In one directions mountains - quicker, but treacherous. The other path would take us through lowlands which meant risk of those bandits, or the enemy army.

The decision was taken from us as the sound of hoofbeats heralded a dozen horses. The lion crests on their tack and the armor of the knights told me that the enemy had found us. Kicking the horse into a gallop I shouted, "Hold on!" Sam's grip tightened, and I drew my sword. I would _not_ let them have her!

The knights tried to box us in, riding in a V formation and slowly starting to close around us. I swerved to the left, my steed leaping between two knights and my sword glancing off of one's armor. There was nothing but plains between us and the distant border. No place to hide and we'd be visible for miles. I gambled and brought us back around, charging right for the knights. We needed to get to the mountains.

"Sam? I need my bow." I could barely spare the breath needed to talk. The princess fumbled behind me but she retrieved my bow. Nocking an arrow, I took aim slightly ahead of one of the oncoming knights. The arrow sunk into his neck and several of his companions scattered in surprise. I took us right through our new gap. I didn't see Natla anywhere and prayed the girl had taken off to safety. She shouldn't have been travelling with us anyway.

We were getting cut off again. I wasted two precious arrows before the third hit it's mark, the man's head snapping back as the arrow struck his eye. The other knights started to give me a wider berth, moving zig-zag to make it harder to hit. They wanted Sam alive, I thought, else they would have resorted to arrows by now too.

I spoke too soon. My horse was cut down beneath us and I was sent sprawling and tumbling along the ground. Head ringing, I pushed myself up. Two men were lifting Sam roughly into the air. I groped around for an arrow and shot it into the man to Sam's left. My second arrow struck home too, but Sam was already on a third knight's horse. Four approached me, swords drawn. I held the hilt of my blade with a white knuckle grip and slowly rose to my feet.

Before we could do more than brandish our weapons at each other I heard the sound of leathery wings overhead. A shadow grew larger on the ground, just before something slammed into the soldiers, and lifted them high into the sky. One man screamed as he fell to his death, and his companion was ripped in half. The creature was obscured by the sun, but there was a blast of fire that turned my other two opponents into ash.

"It can't be…" A dragon? _Here?!_ Why now? I could hear it diving again and I ran for cover against some rocks as it swooped past me. I heard it land, and it moved with light footsteps. Far too light to be any dragon I'd ever heard of. Cautiously, I stepped out from the safety of the rocks, an arrow nocked and my bowstring drawn.

A woman stood above me. She had dragon-like wings, spread out and shadowing me from the sun. They had to be at least four times my height in width. Her hair gleamed like silver spun with gold, cascading down bare shoulders and full breasts. Her face was long, with severe cheek bones and her eyes glowed ominously. She flapped once and it felt like a hard gust of wind.

I didn't dare lower my weapon, but I knew this creature. "_Natla?_"

"You had your secrets, and I had mine," she said, and hopped down from the rocks. A long, leathery tail lashed behind her. Despite how demonic she was, she was breathtakingly beautiful. With the sun behind her her skin shimmered and glowed. Along her neck and shoulders and down both her sides and over her swaying hips shimmered translucent rainbow scales.

I couldn't let myself be distracted, though. Her fingers ended in six inch razor nails and when she smiled I felt like she was weighing how I'd taste in a stew. "Come no further."

Tilting her head, Natla favored me with a knowing look. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be flayed by now." Her nails clacked against each other, before she licked her tongue along one. "Lady Knight, do you know what fate awaits you and your erstwhile princess?"

"I'm well aware of what that might be," I said, forced to relax my arms. One could only hold a bow taut for so long. "What do you want, I need to get to her."

She turned, looking in the direction the knights had gone. Her skin shimmered again, before she turned just her eyes in my direction. "Do something for me and I'll grant you the haste necessary to get to her in time. I hear on whispered winds that there's to be a tournament. The winner will marry the princess and secure the throne. I think we both know that such a contest's outcome has already been decided."

"How do you even know this? You've been with us this whole time. You can't be in two places at once."

"Can't I?"

I felt heat in my stomach, before the world spun around me. I was back in my bedrolls, Sam.. no _Natla_ on top of me. I was so close to release I could _taste_ it. Taste Natla's lips and the sweetness of her skin, feel her hands play me like an instrument. I could have _begged_ for that release. I always imagined Sam's to be salty and it's that thought that helped me snap out of it.

"No!" We were standing again near the rocks, my throat raw from how heavily I was breathing. "No. Don't you _dare_."

"The strong-willed ones are always so much _fun_," she said, and when she licked her talon again this time, it felt like her tongue was on my very core. My legs threatened to give out and I wanted to wipe the smug smile off of her face.

"If _that's_ the favor you want I'll make my way back to the castle on my own." The odds of my killing her before she took me out didn't look that good. I looped the bow over my chest before I tried it anyway.

"You won't make it in time," she pointed out, looking down at her talons with the same bored expression I've seen Sam look at her nails a thousand times. "Your horse is dead. Play my game. Win the contest and have a _Queen_."

My shoulders sagged. I was bargaining with a devil, and that was never a winning gamble. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing now. But if you win, you'll need an heir. I can help with that."

"Are you daft? I'm not going to let you have a child, _any_ child, and certainly not some kind of hellspawn!" I gripped my sword tightly, and started to draw it. "And if you ever so much as look at Sam the wrong way…"

Natla's laugh echoed off of the rocks, bouncing from one to the other until it was almost deafening. I was forced to drop my sword and cover my ears. In an instant, the demon was next to me, and her expression was serious. "I know ways to travel on the leylines of the earth. You'll be able to return to the castle in mere hours. Armored and masked, none will know it's you until you've won, and by the laws of your land and theirs, you'll be King. But Samantha has no other family. She must have an heir."

"And I suppose you have magic for that, as well?" I tried to keep my voice even, but it wavered between angry and exhausted. Natla strolled around me, and stroked my face with one wingtip. "So you give me speed, and then secure Sam's line. What price do I have to pay?"

"Just you, Ser Croft?" She rested her hands on my shoulders, enveloping us both with her wings. "You would bear the burden I ask of you? Alone?"

"I'm not agreeing to anything, not until I know what it is." But for Sam, I would carry almost any burden. I didn't care about being a king (or queen), I didn't care about anything save getting to Sam. She wasn't some pawn in a game of politics. She was a beautiful, kind woman. But now a tiny, desperate hope had been kindled inside me. Maybe I didn't have to try to stop myself from loving her.

"You can have your princess in all those ways that you dreamed, oh Lady Knight." Natla's voice was like honey in my ear and almost lyrical, "All I require is that you slay a _god_."


	9. Heads Held High

**(This chapter might be a little more graphic than the others and contains minor character death.)**

* * *

Natla was true to her word, and in due time the castle came into view. It was night and parts of the city still burned, but the keep itself seemed intact. The demon dropped me on top of a parapet, and I turned to look up at her. Her eyes had a soft red glow, and the fires below us put shadows on her face that made her more inhuman than she already was. I still didn't know what kind of demon she was. Her wings were dragon like and her face severe, but she still had a woman's body, for the most part.

"Remember our deal, hero. When the time comes, I'll find you."

Her wings beat at the air, blowing my hair around my face. Once she was gone, I turned to the task at hand. I needed my armor and my shield, and to get my name in the tournament roster. It was tempting to just find my princess and rescue her, take her away from this place forever, but that hadn't worked out well last time.

A trap door led me into the castle, and I crept along the wall using the shadows to my advantage. Security seemed light. Either they were overconfident or the resistance had simply been crushed. I prayed for the former instead of the latter. I had a lot of good friends in the guard and the military. How many of them were jailed, or dead?

One of the guards pathed past me. He wore a seal of the sun and his face was unfamiliar to me. I was on him in an instant, driving a dagger into the side of his neck and pulling him back into my shadow. I held on as he jerked until he died. The smell of blood was sickening, but I dragged the body to a window and threw it into the moat.

The journey to the Princesses's room went easier after that. There was only one other guard on the way and I simply evaded him. Her door was barred when I got there, so I had to find alternate means to get inside. There was a hidden door, with one of the passages we'd discovered as children, and that led me into her chambers.

They were depressingly empty and unused. Where ever they were keeping her, it wasn't here. At least my armor was were I'd left it. Sam never liked it. She preferred my leather, but I needed to disguise my face. I needed to pretend to be a man, so the heavy armor it would be.

Sitting down on Sam's bed, I let myself get lost in her scent. I would succeed, I had to, but in this moment I could be selfish. I wanted Sam. I had to save her, I had to return her to her throne. If she would have me I wouldn't even deny her that. Heir be damned, I'd make her mine. The thought bothers me as soon as I have it. The kingdom is more important than my own heart. Sam needed a real king, not a pretender. But I loved her, and the heart did not so easily let go.

I made sure the door is secured, and then tried to sleep. It wasn't restful, fitful and full of terrors. My imagination kept presenting me with all the possible horrors that my deal with the devil could unleash. Sam's soul ripped from her body in some terrible ritual, or a plague unleashed upon the countryside. It was too late to second guess, too late to take back my word. I had a competition to win.

There was great fanfare the next morning. Food and music, people dancing and singing. Despite that there was an undercurrent of fear. No one wanted to celebrate. The people weren't happy.

The main events were to be jousting and melee contests, and archery. Those competing had to advance in at least one of those in order to participate in the final rounds. I signed up for the archery contest. It was the best chance I had to get into the final round undetected - melee contests risked my losing my helmet and I was a terrible jouster. It was also my best ability. There were a dozen archers, and after the first two rounds the number had been reduced to four.

I hadn't tried to distinguish myself. I didn't want to draw attention. I was doing well enough to stay in the game but not so well as to be noticed, but against these men I was going to have to step up my game. There was a man named Janry Smitheson, broad chested and with a truly impressive mustache. He carried a longbow and I watched him bury an arrow deep into the target a hundred yards down range. He was off center by three inches.

The man who followed was thin and willowy. If he advanced to the final rounds he would be at a strength disadvantage. I watched him prepare his shot. He had good form, but it was all for naught when the bowstring snapped. It gouged into his face and eye. There was blood everywhere. Guards and healers led him off the range.

A similar mishap took down the third archer. The wood of his bow splintered and his shot went far off to the left. I took a moment to inspect my bow for any signs of strain or sabotage, but I'd kept it with me the whole time I'd been in the keep. It looked fine, but I suspected someone had taken opportunity to tamper with the competition. That made it my turn. I simply had to strike the target closer to the center than Janry, but there was a stiff breeze from the west that might prove problematic.

Kneeling, I took up a handful of grass and let it blow away to gauge how strong the wind actually was. Then I pulled an arrow, nocked it and pulled my bowstring taut. Everything faded into the background save the wind, the bow and the target. I timed my heartbeat and the speed of my breathing.

_"Don't force the shot, Lara. When you absolutely need it to hit, you have to work with the bow. Don't rush it," Roth had told her. _

_"Good shot," he'd said, the first time she'd struck the bullseye. Sam's approval have been more physical, a rough, tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. In a way it became a thing to motivate me. Make the shot, receive Roth's approval and a kiss from Sam. Every time I drew my bow and hit a target I thought of that._

My arrow struck true, and I thought I could hear Roth's voice. _Good shot, Lara!_

"Croft and Smitheson advance to the finals! Croft now leads!" A voice boomed out. Janry's eyes narrowed in my direction, but I didn't do him the pleasure of acknowledging it.

We made our way to the next area of the tournament. The sword fights had already finished. The two leaders were an older man with a leathery face and most of his nose missing, and a man about my age, of medium build and height. He had raven-black hair and honey coloured skin. His eyes were cruel.

The jousting was still ongoing as I took up a position to watch. On the other side of the grounds I saw movement. Guards were bringing prisoners to the keep. I didn't have a chance to find out why, as the last two jousters were selected. Neither man looked particularly special. Sandy blonde hair and chiseled faces, the sort of man most girls probably dreamed about. They did nothing for me. When I got closer I realized they were twins.

I was almost certain that most of the finalists had been hand selected. Judging by everyone involved, I'd say myself and the wartorn swordfighter were the wild cards, and we would both need to be wary. Janry wasn't to be trusted and the others looked about as suspicious.

After a few moments, we were lined up to await King Mathias. I've heard stories about that man, none of them nice. He descended the steps like some kind of god-king. His cloak was gold and red, with the stylized sun that was his sigil embroidered in silver. He had a scepter, made of steel and capped with rubies. It was ostentatious, and when he looked in my direction I got chills.

I still didn't see Sam. Wasn't she the 'prize?'

"Welcome, my friends and subjects. Today is a glorious day. Nations bound by the spilling of blood. One of you six will soon be King, with a beautiful Queen at your side."

Drummers started to beat slowly. The prisoners got paraded out like cattle. I recognized Roth immediately, but if he saw me he pretended not to. He looked like he'd been through a ringer. Blood caked most of his head, his left arm bent at an unnatural angle, and he walked with a limp. Still, his head was held high.

"Behold the traitors to the crown! Those who would uphold the old corrupt kingdom, and deny you your right by conquest. Bring forward the _Captain_." Mathias sounded deluded. I wanted to bury an arrow into his neck. They brought Roth forward.

"Headsman!" He shouted, and a big burly brute of a man stepped forward. There was a gigantic axe in his hands. Oh _no_. I tensed, and only then did Roth look in my direction. He shook his head so slightly that I might have missed it if I hadn't been looking directly at his face.

The headsman pushed him down to the block. In the crowds I could feel the mood shift. Less fear. More anger. They weren't happy. Behind the mask of my helmet I could have closed my eyes and none would have been the wiser. But Roth would have known. Roth would have known if I looked away. I gripped my bow tight in my hand, and only the memory of that shake of his head stopped me from attempting a rescue. The headsman lifted his axe, and then brought it down onto Roth's neck.

For an hour we were forced to watch the headsman work. I barely had time to grieve for Roth before my comrades' heads joined his on the ground. I remembered their names. All of them. No matter what else happened this day and tomorrow, they would not be forgotten. Whatever I could do for their families, I would. Tears burned hot on my face and I let them flow.

With every swing of the axe my resolve hardened. There were five men and Mathias between me and Sam. I'd kill them if I had to, and I would put Mathias's head on a pike for all the world to see.

I _swear_ it.


	10. The Final Round

Blood has pooled and soaked into the ground. The Sun King had seen fit to have us battle on the life blood of my Kingdom's protectors. I let my anger boil and burn, and when he announced that the fighting would be no holds barred, I smiled. I would not hold back.

Janry and one of the twins squared off first and the tone for the remainder of the tournament was set three minutes in when the bigger man crushed his opponent's skull. He'd been no older than me, and he crumpled to the ground like a sack of flour. Mathias's laugh rang out. "Yes… Yes! Kill the weak, only the _strong_ survive!"

Right, I thought, as my name was called. I found myself facing Noseless, and swallowed my nerves. He was older than Roth, but that doesn't really mean anything. He was still a deadly foe, wielding two weapons of different length. I drew my sword while he beat his fist on his chest. I didn't react. I stood there stoic and ready, waiting for him to make a move.

"Come on, are y'gonna sit there all day pissin' ya trousers?" He beat his sword on his armor, and then he charged at me. He was _so fast_! I parried, falling into a defensive position as he struck at me like lightning. Every slash was a blur and my armor and shield clanged under the onslaught. If there was an opening I just couldn't find it, and I found myself backing towards the wall, only blocking or parrying half the blows. I twisted my body every time he struck my armor, deflecting his swords as best I could.

There was a pattern. He followed the same pattern every time. It made sense. He moved so fast that the only way he avoided killing himself was through repetition and memory, and overwhelming his opponent. I allowed a hit to my side and brought my arm in against my body, locking the sword between my armor and shield. Then I wrenched it out of his grasp and struck back immediately.

My sword gouged a long slash up his arm, and he narrowly avoided losing an ear. I darted forward, knocking his other sword to the side and ramming my shield up into his jaw. He jerked into the air, then fell flat on his back and lay still.

I waited to see if he would rise. When he didn't, I sheathed my sword. If he had any teeth left before, he didn't now. With my place assured, I returned to where the other contestants waited and leaned against a pole.

It was the cruel man who was chosen to fight the second twin, and the fight was over almost as soon as it began. The twin attacked first, and he was deftly side stepped. In the same smooth motion, the darker haired man pierced his sword in the gap of armor beneath the other's arm and ran it through clear to the other side.

Stumbling forward, the loser crumbled to his knees, coughing up blood. At least he was with his brother now. _My_ opponent had lived, but I suspected that I couldn't be so generous next time.

There was three of us now. Myself, Janry and the cruel man. Ser Lant. I wondered how they planned to handle choosing the next battle. Myself and Janry, I thought. We were both rested up and the other man had just fought.

There was a rustle of fabric as Mathias stepped up. His voice boomed over the crowed. "My subjects! My brothers and sisters! _Soon_ we will have a new king. Bring out the prize!"

I straightened my back as Sam was brought out. She was wearing a purple, velvet gown and her father's crown. Anyone else wouldn't be able to tell, but I could. She'd been crying. But right now, Sam's back was straight, and her head was held up. I was glad she wasn't forced to witness the beheadings.

"Knights! Step forward."

Sam's eyes flashed as the three of us strode up to the platform the she and Mathias were standing on.

"This is your prize. A chance at redemption, for some." His eyes fell onto Lant and I made note of that. Janry might be the favorite but both were on Mathias's payroll. "Princess Samantha, one of these men _will_ be your king. Show them the respect that they deserve."

Oh gods. I could see the stubborn spark in Sam's eyes and I willed her to bow, to do _something_. Her eyes fluttered over me for just the briefest pauses, then reluctantly, she curtsied. It was not quite what Mathias was looking for, but it was probably the best he'd get. I hated this. I hated Sam being treated like this.

The king sneered, and gripped her arm hard enough to bruise. Were I closer I might have severed his hand.

He turned back to us, and tapped his scepter on the ground. "For the hand of the Queen, I declare one final battle! The three of you until only one remains standing. A fight to the death."

So that's what it would be then. I glanced at the two men. Both were staring at Mathias with shocked looks on their faces. They hadn't expected that. Janry balled up his fists. "Your liege, we were promised-"

"_Begin!_"

I retreat back immediately. Lant cut open Janry's throat with a single well aimed strike, stopping his protest and spraying blood across across the platform. Sam dodged most of it, and Mathias actually shielded himself with his guard. Lant stood there, sword outstretched and the other man's warm blood caking his face. He had the most devilish, _disturbing_ grind that I'd ever seen.

Two heart beats, and he was on me, his sword skidding off my shield. Another heart beat as I brought my sword up to block another attack. My shield slammed into Lant's shoulder as I twisted my body around, but I felt the sting of steel cutting through my arm.

I drop the shield and try to put some distance between the two of us. We circle each other, him pacing like a starving tiger while I kept myself moving much more conservatively. He was unpredictable, impossible to tell where a strike would come from, but in a way so was I. I just didn't forecast what my moves would be. Every move mattered.

I moved in first, and he betrayed some surprise at my aggression. Without a shield my only hope was to bring him down before he could kill me. Metal rang against metal, and my muscles started to burn. Our exchange continued until my arms were numb from the impacts and I was bleeding from a dozen cuts. I saw Roth's face, urging me on. I thought of Sam, who I was _so_ close to. We'd sacrificed so much for her and for this kingdom that I couldn't afford to lose now.

It was Lant who stumbled first. I swiped down and his hand landed on the ground a few feet away, and I followed the motion with a slash across his chest. The man fell back, and I was greeted with silence. The crowd that stared at me with confusion, and some fear. My armor was badly damaged, rent asunder in some places.

I heard people whispering my name. Croft. _Croft_. Like it had taken until now for them to brave the thought that I might win. One man stood and started to applaud. I recognized old Grimm, one of Roth's best friends. Then others joined him, and a sea of cheers greeted me as I turned to face my people. Pride rose in me, and a happiness I never thought I'd needed before. My task was not a thankless one and that was a powerful feeling.

And Mathias, Mathias looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. Feeling a surge of strength, I strode towards his platform, pulling my helmet off and tossing it aside. "_Mathias!_ By ancient rites of this land and the rules of your tournament I claim the throne and the hand of the princess."

"Lara!" Sam was on her feet and trying to climb off the platform. She moved so quickly that Mathias wasn't able to get his hands on her. I caught her as she fell.

"Stupid girl. Your victory is forfeit. Do you really think a woman-"

"Your rules said that any knight may participate," I shot back, setting Sam down carefully. "And I _am_ a knight. Perhaps not the one you wanted and attempted to stack the field with, but a knight none-the-less."

He seethed above us and I didn't see the bolt until it was nearly too late. I pushed Sam one way while diving the other as the earth exploded between us. When I looked up, Mathias was hovering in the air, lightning crackling around his body. The sky looked so _angry_ above him.. "What are you?!"

"I am a _god_!" The man laughed and sent another bolt spiralling towards me. Natla's words came back to me. Was this the god she wished me to kill? Well she needn't have asked, I was going to take his head anyway.

"Why don't you come down here and face me like a man, you cowardly bastard?!"

"Do you think that you could harm me? You? A mere slip of a girl? A goddess could not slay me, what makes you think that you have any chance? You are no hero, Ser Croft. There are sacrifices that come with being King. The sacrifices that you would never have the stomach for."

"A goddess?" Did he mean Natla? Had she tried, and failed? If Mathias really was a god, or some how ascended, could a god even kill another god? That was why she needed me. I could do something she couldn't. I was gambling with my life, and the lives of thousands, but what choice did I have? "Even gods die, Mathias!"

I sprinted towards a rack of weapons and got my hand on a bow just seconds before one of his bolts hit it. I was thrown off my feet and rolled along the ground as shards of swords and spears rained down around me. I had two arrows. Two shots. My first one struck him right in the throat but it bounced off of him like nothing.

One shot left and now I didn't know what to do. His power meant I couldn't get close, even when he wasn't blasting the ground around me. A splinter of wood hit me in the forehead and my vision becomes obscured by blood. I wiped at it, running and dodging randomly. "Some clue as to what weakness a god would have would have been useful!"

There was one thing. Some words I once read in a book years ago, and Mathias's reaction with Janry had been slain. Only a mortal could kill a god, and what did a mortal have that a god did not? A mortal's blood. It was a gamble but everything since the invasion had been a gamble. I drew my second arrow and smeared my blood on the tip, careful to hide what I was doing from Mathias. Hefting the bow, I drew the string.

"Only the truly mad try again when they know they will fail!" He held his arms out, as if inviting me to take my best shot.

And I do. I've never been more sure of my aim in my life and my arrow sinks deep into his chest, right into his heart. Lightning strikes the ground all around us as he spasmed in the air, before dropping like a stone. The skies cleared, and I sank to my knees.

The people shouted my father's name. They shouted _my name_ but the voice that meant most of all to me was Sam's. I forced myself to stand as she ran up to me. Sam threw her arms around me. "I'm holding you to that marriage proposal."

"Are you?" I asked, feeling dizzy and not entirely from blood loss.

She answered me with a kiss, and I'd never tasted anything sweeter.


	11. Lady King

Things weren't as easy as I would have liked them to be. We mourned those lost even while we fought the retreating remains of Mathias' forces. It will take us years, really, but we will push them out and return our kingdom to peace.

The crowning and wedding were hastily arranged affairs, Sam herself placing the crown on my head. There was simply too much to do to wait and with the expense needed to mount a war neither of us wanted to drain the coffers with some elaborate affair. I never liked excess anyway.

Sam was so beautiful. I don't know where she found that dress, but I forgot how to breath as she approached the altar. I forgot all the problems we were going to have, the people who might find our union immoral and unnatural. None of that mattered. For one, there was nothing in any of our laws that said the king had to be a man. For another, a king of our realm had to have a queen. A loophole, but I would happily take it.

I wondered why I'd fought my feelings to begin with. While I could not bring back Roth or any of the others, I could carry on their memory. I'll be a good Queen, or King, whichever the people would prefer to call me. All of that was far from my mind as Sam's hand was placed in mine. Thread was wrapped around both of our hands, and words as old as the kingdom were spoken. I said my part, my eyes unable to leave Sam's. She looked so happy, so eager, and there was a teasing glint that could only be described as gloating in her eyes. I flashed back to all those times she would flirt with me and I'd not noticed.

The feast itself was a blur. It was a little somber (how I wish Roth were here), but after the past few weeks the people were happy to celebrate a union. I didn't eat as much as I should, and the figurative mask I wore kept my feelings hidden from everyone. Almost everyone. Sam, being Sam, was the life of the party, mingling with every noble and coaching me where I needed it. She will be my life line when it comes to courtly matters, and I'm very happy that she had actually paid attention to all her lessons, even when it looked like she hadn't. I will need her to care for the kingdom while I prepared the counter-attack. While I've no wish to conquer Mathia's people, we needed to end this war.

It will take weeks to clear out the royal chambers. I did not want Sam to have too many reminders of her parents. Enough to remember them by, but not be overwhelmed by. Until then, we would sleep in her old rooms. I sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over to massage my ankles. "I don't think I've danced that much in my entire life."

"All the ladies wanted a dance," Sam teased. I looked up to see her standing in front of me wearing naught but a sheer white robe.

I swallowed my sudden nerves and tried to find a safe place to put my eyes. I eventually settled on a plant on the windowsill. "Perhaps we've started a trend."

"You looked so good in the royal waistcoat."

My safe place was not safe for long. Sam walked over to the plant and stroked a leaf. "Isn't it pretty? Natla gave it to me as a wedding present. She said it would bring good luck, long life, and a healthy heir. That last one is going to be hard."

"Natla?" I shot to my feet. "She was at the wedding? Sam, you should have told me!"

"I thought she was going to talk to you." Sam looked at me as though I'd gone mad. Perhaps I had. I had a sudden urge to throw the plant to the ground below.

Instead, I walked over to her and pulled Sam against me. "Natla is not human. She… I don't know what she really is, but she had wings, and flew me to the castle. It's how I made it back in time. I had to kill Mathias in payment."

"So she's some kind of witch?"

I liked the thought of her being a witch much more than any of the alternatives, so I nodded my head. "I suppose so. Did she say anything else about the plant?"

Sam's fingers stroked the leaves again. "Just to keep it in sunlight, and that it likes to be sung to. Lara, what are we going to do? About...heirs."

"Something tells me that will take care of itself." I guided Sam back to the bed and tilted her head up. It was a craving, this need to kiss her and I'd wanted it since the wedding. Just the two of us, alone and holding each other. I don't have to break the kiss. I can explore her lips and her mouth and my hands worm into her robes. Her skin is burning, but I don't lose my senses until Sam's hands undo my tunic.

"Gods," I said, and my voice cracked. "I _love_ you."

Sam stepped back, and smiled at me. Her brilliant, beautiful smile, just for me, and there were tears in her eyes as she said, "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?"

Her robe slipped off her shoulders, allowing me to stare openly for the first time. "Probably longer than I realized I wanted to." She stepped closer, then helped me pull my tunic off. My fingers clumsily tried to unlace my trousers but Sam took my hands.

"Keep them here. Let me."

My knuckles were white from gripping the sheets by the time that Sam finished undressing me. My skin was pimpled from the chill in the air and probably red as an apple. I pulled Sam on top of me and I swear to the gods my body started singing from the feel of her.

Sam stopped, suddenly, and I wonder if I'd done something wrong. Too eager to touch her. I tried to read her eyes. They were wet and filled with emotion. "I love you, Lara. Ever since we were little I knew I wanted to be with you. Never met a boy that made me feel that way. Just you."

"How do I make you feel?" I asked, feeling a little stupid. Sam just smiled at me and pulled my hand between her legs. Oh. Girding my courage, I flipped us around and pinned the Princess - my _Queen_ beneath me. "Dare I ask where you learned to be such a tease?"

She laughed, and I kissed her, determined to hear that laugh ring off of these walls, and other sounds besides.

**Epilogue**

I gained many new scars over the next three years, but finally we earned a hard fought peace. For the first time since I was a child, no battles raged at our borders. We claimed two provinces to act as a buffer zone. We could have exacted a harsher toll, but I thought that if we did so, that would only stew resentment and lead to another war that my son would have to fight.

And Conrad _was_ my son. He had his mother's round face and darker complexion, but his eyes were those of a Croft and he climbed like a goat. We still had Natla's plant, now in the royal gardens and taller than Conrad. Sam still sings to it, half out of fear that if she stopped, something would happen to our son.

I worried less. I'd slain the god as Natla had requested. The war was over. The people safe. And for a time we could forget the terrible things that came with war. There were even some lazy days that I could spend with my family. I cherished days like that. It was something I rarely got as a child. For Sam and for Conrad I tried to make time, to give them all that had been denied me.

On one such day, he was playing with a wooden horse while Sam cheered him on. I leaned against a wall and was content to watch. But then I felt a presence, and a silky voice in my ear.

"Your family is so happy, Lady King."

I could not see Natla, but I felt her hand on my shoulder. Tensing, I tried to not betray that anything as wrong, and lifted a hand to wave when Conrad flailed his hands in my direction. "We're at peace, for the first time in twenty years. I slayed your god, demon and I owe you nothing. Are you just checking on your handy work?"

"Humans are so stupid," Natla whispered. "He was not the one I wanted you to kill. Not that I mind, he was a nuisance. No, Croft. You still owe me in blood."

A drop of sweat ran down my spine. Though Natla's presence was masked, I could feel the weight of her gaze on my son and wife. "Who's blood, then?"

"Her domain is far away, beyond the Empire of the Sun, and her followers are rabid. She is the first and the last, and Mathias held but a fraction of her power." Natla's ghostly hand trailed ice down my back. "Bring me the heart of Himiko the Restless."

"If I fail?"

Natla's answer came as a vision. The castle, still as death, Sam on the ground in front of the throne. And Conrad, my little boy, pale as a corpse. "STOP!"

They both looked up at me as though I'd lost my mind. I balled up my fists, "If anything happens to them or this kingdom it's _your_ heart I will rip out."

"You have my word." Natla's voice began to fade away, until only the trace of an echo remained. "Everything will be _exactly_ as you left it."

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**Thank you all for reading and I hope this was an enjoyable adventure for everyone! I'd always intended it to be more of a generic fantasy with a lady knight and her princess (played by our favorite Lara and Sam). This one took off in ways I never expected, and I've taken all your feedback to heart. In particular the need to flesh out the world. This was really fun to write.**_

_**Queen (or is it King?) Lara will return, and she will find answers to questions she didn't even know she needed to ask.**_


End file.
